djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bor Incident
One of the Republic listening posts in the Outer Rim went offline. Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody brought two ARC squads in to investigate. There were no signs of a confrontation on the landing platform. A breaching charge had to be utilized in order to open the front door. The first hallway was filled with dirt and ordinary flowers. The next doorway was likewise sealed shut. A second breaching charge was deployed, but vines created multiple holes in the top of the doorway, snaking through to disable it. After that the door simply burst open and vines disarmed and entangled everybody except for Commander Cody and an Vandal, who remained at the rear of the hallway, and General Kenobi, who entered the room ahead of his soldiers. "Prettiest trap I ever walked into."~ARC-3812-7466 The entity responsible for those vines was a large fungus who self-identified as Bor, a Geteth who's species had nearly been wiped out by a race called the Rakath. Obi Wan begins to question what the Rakath are when a trooper who's armor is crusted in flowers and dirt, clearly under the influence of Bor, states that an unknown fleet approaches. It is quickly deduced that it is General Grevious's fleet. The ARC troopers are released and permitted to re-acquire their weapons while the troopers under Bor's influence prepare for battle, as Bor refuses to flee. The listening post's upper windows are shattered by hyena droid bombardment as droids pour onto the catwalk from out of a landing ship. "Crar" exits the outpost and scales the rooftop mere seconds after the shooting begins, initiating a surprise attack on General Grievous and his B1 droid battalion. Activating a set of landmines planted by Vandal in the hallway just before the attack, the Advanced Recon Commandos are enough to fend off the assault. Greivous duels Obi Wan Kenobi and leaves via the upper windows when he sees that odds have turned against him. But not before slaying ARC Lieutenant Flame. Grievous rushes for Crar, who opens fire on him and barely managed to escape his grap, taking a short fall toward the landing platform, he enters the hallway just as a wave of B2 droids equipped with flamethrowers begin their assault. The ARCs are nearly repulsed before Commander Cody orders them to lay prone. The sudden change in stance allows them to turn those supers into scrap metal as the fire flies above their helmeted heads. Though successful, the Jedi, ARCs and Commander are suddenly beset upon by commando droids that dropped in through the roof. Their attack, plus the sudden increase in heat from the supers, renders Bor unable to survive. He and all the troopers under his possession, die. After exhuasting an entire crate of droid poppers, the 212th unit escapes through the vents. Obi Wan Kenobi is late in his exit due to defending their rear, and appears to be caught in an explosion spreads throughout the entirety of the listening post. Aftermath The ARCs and Commander Cody arrive at their makeshift camp, not very far away. They prepare themselves for a full scale droid assault using the supplies they had stored there. They are left with uncertainty in regards to whether Republic General Kenobi or Separatist General Grievous survived... involved ARC-3812-7466 "Crar" Lt.Flame by Grievous Unknown ARC Heavy Unknown ARC Engineer Unknown ARC Trooper "Obse" specialist "Vandal" demolitions "Icky" Category:Roleplay Category:212th Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:ARC-3812-7466 Category:General Grievous Category:Obi Wan Kenobi Category:Commander Cody Category:Bor Category:Clone Wars Category:Event